wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 45
Summary : Elayne Trakand wakes. She wasn't able to go to get her dream Ter'angreal to work. Elayne remembers Egwene al'Vere sending to her via dream that Mesaana has been captured and that Gawyn Trakand had arrived in time. Elayne can feel the warmth from Rand coming through the Bond. She has the entire nations bellfounders working on creating more Dragons. The majority are now kept in a secret warehouse in Caemlyn. Elayne can feel her babies move inside her. Melfane Dawlish confirms that there are two heartbeats meaning Elayne is indeed having twins. She then meets with Dyelin Taravin and Halwin Norry. Norry runs through the state of the nation. Some unexpected food stores were found in Caemlyn, however, food is running low in the city. House Arawn, House Sarand and House Marne cannot afford to pay for the prisoners ransoms as their coffers are bare. Talmanes Delovinde has agreed to send some of the Band of the Red Hand to Cairhien in order to lend support to Elayne moving for the Sun Throne. Dyelin warns that it cannot seem like Elayne will subsume Cairhien into Andor. Somehow Elayne must show that the Cairhienin will be treated as equals to Andorans. Norry reports that there a plenty of rumors springing up about Elayne and that if she moves for the Sun Throne there could be rebellion. Elayne suspects that the Cairhienin nobles who were mostly neutral to Rand as the ones starting the rumors, as they would be seen as the mostly likely to have a shot at the throne. Elayne thinks about Dyelins place. She has done so much for Elayne but will have to take a few steps back now. Elayne is concerned about the Andoran invasion Chesmal Emry was talking about. Birgitte Silverbow strides in the room with two guests. The first is Galadedrid Damodred, who Elayne embraces warmly. The second puts down her hood to reveal her mother, Morgase Trakand. Morgase greets Elayne as Your Majesty. Elayne is concerned that now Morgase is back, will Elayne still be Queen? She then clicks that Morgase has renounced the Throne. Tensions are lifted knowing that there will be no potential House Trakand vs House Trakand for the Throne. Morgase tells Elayne that she had been held by the Children of the Light. Galad then fills her in on everything that had happened to him and that he is now the Lord Captain Commander of the Children. Elayne then fills everyone on the Succession War. Galad then takes his leave. Elayne asks Dyelin and Norry to publish that Morgase is still alive and that she has abdicated from the Crown. The two then also leave. Morgase congratulates Elayne of becoming Queen. Elayne tells her that Rand is the father of her unborn babies. Elayne also confirms Lord Gaebril was Rahvin and that he used Compulsion on her. Elayne says that the nation will celebrate her return, but due to the things she did while under Rahvin's control it would be best for her to not live in the capital. Morgase asks perhaps the Two Rivers with Perrin Aybara. Elayne agrees but is furious with Perrin and his "rebellion". Morgase tells Elayne of her entire story and how Perrin had a hand in bringing her home safely. : Aviendha marvels at Rhuidean. The city was so different now that Rand had taken away the mist that hid the city and created the lake, now called Tsodrelle'Aman. Aviendha is concerned that now all Aiel are aware of their secret past, Rhuidean will no longer matter. Rand had caused so many problems unaware, but she still loved him, specifically for his desire to be strong. She thinks of the changes that were occurring to the Aiel and that certain traditions, such as living in the Aiel Waste would have to change as well. Aviendha also reflects on the Seanchan capturing Wise Ones and making them Damane. She then thinks of her own life. She wishes to stay with Rand after Tarmon Gai'don, who would probably live in the wet-lands. Aviendha surveys the perfect city, scarred in same places from Rand's battle with Asmodean. The ultimate city of peace. She braces herself to step through the glass columns, unsure what she will see and if it will now have any meaning for her people. Characters *Elayne Trakand *Birgitte *Melfane Dawlish midwife *Naris Pelden *Sephanie Pelden *Halwin Norry *Dyelin Taravin *Galad Damodred *Morgase Trakand *Aviendha Referenced *Egwene al'Vere *Gawyn Trakand *Mesaana *Rand al'Thor *Tess cousin of Melfane *Talmanes Delovinde *Chesmal Emry *Mat Cauthon *Pedron Niall *Gaebril / Rahvin *Perrin Aybara *Lini Eltring *Nakomi Places *Royal Palace of Andor in Caemlyn *Rhuidean Referenced *Andor *Cairhien *Borderlands *Two Rivers